Best Christmas
by Spice of Life
Summary: Danny thinks his christmas is the worst...but then he goes to Tucker's house, and finds out he's not alone. Danny and Tucker friendship fic in the sake of Christmas.


Hey! Well…I had a spurt of inspiration! Lol, right now it is 9:24 P.M. on Christmas Eve…so I thought I'd write a short one-shot of something Christmas themed. I chose Danny Phantom because I just had this weird premonition it'd turn out the best of the shows I wrote for.

Well, have a great Christmas, everybody. I hope you enjoy this.

**Dedication: **This goes out to all my friends, family, and everything else I have. Thank you god for giving it all to me.

This also goes out to my pap who is in the hospital. Be safe, pap. I love you.

…

A shivering form stood in the dense winter cold. Muttering to themself, they shoved their glove-less hands into their jeans pockets. Watching the visible breath pour out from their mouth, they sighed.

_I think I see some trouble coming_

_But not today_

_I think see somebody in trouble_

_But not today_

"Why didn't I bring a jacket?" Danny asked himself aloud, mentally kicking himself for not being more prepared. His wardrobe was less then suiting for 15 degree Fahrenheit weather…a short sleeved tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans with a pair of socks and his ratty old sneakers.

To himself, he went over the list of reasons as to _why_ exactly he was standing outside in the freezing cold of December. Unfortunately, he found that his brain was too cold to function properly—all he could think about was being _warm._

But it was too late for that now. He had to make up his mind about what he was going to do before he died of hypothermia, however. Walking slowly down the road, he took one last glance at his snow covered house—no, he wouldn't be going back there tonight…that was for sure.

_Today is the day where everyone's cheerful_

_But in reality it can be tearful_

As he looked into house windows that he passed, he saw Christmas trees, presents piled up in droves…and turning back to stare at his house…all he saw were dark windows with nothing but sorrow inside of them.

_Christmas time_

_Can be just fine_

_It's alright_

_But to some people_

_All they can do is cry_

Rubbing his hands against his arms, he kept walking. He just wanted to leave Christmas behind…it meant nothing to him, anymore. It was supposed to be about family, friends…apparently, his parents hadn't gotten that memo.

He racked his mind for any further memories of his parents being home on Christmas—they're weren't any. At least, none his frozen brain could think of. There was not a single Christmas planted in his memory that had turned out great…because his parents were never there.

_I think I hear someone screaming_

_But not today_

'_Cuz Christmas is coming_

_Today_

He looked up from the snow-trodden sidewalk to see where he had arrived. It was Sam's house—er, mansion. Looking into one of the huge windows, he peered into the living room…a huge, heavily decorated tree stood proud, presents scattered around it in huge clusters.

"Well…at least Sam will be having a merry Christmas." Danny whispered, hanging his head. He anticipated going ghost and flying up into Sam's room to share with her his problems…but, it was Christmas Eve. How would that make her feel? Horrible…he knew. He didn't want to ruin Sam's Christmas just because his sucked.

Walking away slowly, he started humming to himself some Christmas tune that he couldn't name. His brain was slowly shutting down, and his vision was getting blurry. Stumbling down the sidewalk, he took a left turn into the trailer park.

_Today is the day to be merry_

_Be with your friends and family_

_Today is the day_

_Where everything should go your way_

He barely made it to the semi-familiar run-down trailer before collapsing with a loud thump in a heap on the snowy porch. He rested there for a minute, realizing he couldn't even feel his body parts anymore. It was an odd sensation…but then he realized he didn't even care. He was probably going to freeze to death on a porch in the trailer park…and he just didn't seem to care.

"Danny?" He heard a surprised voice ask, and then rush over and help him up, "Danny?! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tuck…" Danny laughed softly, he tried to say something else, but a sharp pain in his head stopped him. As Tucker helped him stand up, Danny whispered, "Merry Christmas." And then fell limp in Tucker's arms, his blue eyes half livid.

_'Oh, man…'_ Tucker thought to himself, and then slowly dragged his freezing friend into his house.

…

Danny welcomed the steaming mug of hot chocolate with newly-gloved hands. Even if one of them had a hole in the finger…he didn't care. He had several blankets covering his entire body…some of which were ripped and stained with things he didn't care to know about. At least he was semi-warm now…at least he wasn't freezing anymore.

"Sorry it's so cold in here, Danny…the heater broke." Tucker apologized, sinking down into the old plaid couch beside his shaking friend.

Danny shook his head, downing the contents in the mug with one gulp. It burnt his throat and signed his tongue on the way down…but it made him feel warmer. And that was all that mattered right now. "It's warmer in here then out there…"

Tucker sighed, nodding his head in agreement. The he propped his chin on his hands, and proposed the question Danny knew he was going to ask. "So…why _were_ you collapsed on our porch at 12 o'clock on Christmas Eve?"

_Christmas time_

_Can be just fine_

_It's alright_

_But to some people_

_All they can do is cry_

Danny put the empty mug up to his face, smiling crisply at the warmth it provided. But the warmth soon left and a stinging sensation took over. He set the mug down, and drew a freezing hand to his cheek, rubbing it so that the sting would go away.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, noticing the ignorance of his question. "Is everything okay?"

"Christmas sucks…" Danny said at last, sighing and burying himself in the blankets. "It really does."

"Tell me about it…" Tucker said, sighing sadly, "I know how you feel."

Danny took Tucker's silence after his last remark to give him a chance to look around…no Christmas tree in sight. All that was in this room was the run-down old couch they were sitting in, a rocking chair with the braided seating fraying, and an old TV set. He knew Tucker's mother and step-father didn't have a lot of money…but he had expected more then this.

_Christmas time_

_It's a magical feeling_

_Except if all you can feel_

_Is depression_

_It's a not-so-wonderful life_

"Where's the tree?" Danny asked on impulse, then immediately shut his mouth afterwards. "Sorry Tuck…that was rude of me. I guess I'm just not thinking straight."

"There's no tree…" Tucker whispered morosely, apparently not hearing Danny's last sentences. "No parents, no tree, no Christmas…there never is. How about you?"

Danny wanted to ask more about what Tucker was saying…but decided to volunteer the information on his Christmas so far. "Same as you, I guess. No parents, no tree…"

Tucker looked up from his hands where he had been staring, "Your parents out drinking too?"

_Can you hear the bells?_

_All some people are hearing is hell_

_And it might be great to you_

_But if only you knew_

Danny stopped short. That wasn't what he had been expecting. _Tucker's parents are out drinking? On Christmas Eve?_ "Uh…no…my mom and dad are at a Paranormalist Convention…they go every year. Your parents are…uh…out drinking?"

Tucker didn't say anything for awhile, just twiddled his fingers together. After awhile he replied, "Yeah…" It was so quiet, Danny wasn't even sure he'd heard it right at first. But Tucker sighed, and stared at Danny. "Yeah, they are. Every year…well, almost every night, actually."

Danny didn't know what to say. But before any comforting words could leave his mouth, Tucker spoke up again. "But at least I have parents…right? There are people out there who have no parents…that must really suck. At least you and I know there will be people coming back to us…" Tucker muttered something that sounded like, "_Maybe…"_

_But if only you knew_

_That not everyone is having_

_A great time_

_But to some people it's just fine_

"Hey Tuck." Danny said suddenly, "Want to come back with me to my house? Jazz is still home…we can have our own little Christmas. I've got some stuff I was gonna' give to you anyway."

"I don't have anything to give you." Tucker replied, "And I don't have any money so you can buy something."

"That's okay…you've already given me something." Danny laughed, standing up and feeling grateful he could finally feel his limbs.

"What's that?" Tucker retorted, standing up himself.

"A friend." Danny smiled, "And that's what Christmas is about...who cares about everything else?"

Tucker laughed quietly, "You want to brave the cold again?" He noticed his friend was still shaking, but looked much better then previously.

"You got a coat I could borrow? As fun as it was, I don't really feel like collapsing in your arms again, Tuck." He laughed, punching his friend lightly in the shoulder.

Tucker grabbed a shabby winter coat from the coat rack, and handed it to Danny, who accepted it graciously. Stepping outside and closing the door behind them, Danny realized something. "Aren't you going to write a note or something to let your parents know where you are?"

"No." Tucker said simply, and Danny nodded his head. He guessed he understood.

_Christmas time_

_Can be just fine_

_It's alright_

_But to some people_

_All they can do is cry_

_Christmas time_

_It's a magical feeling_

_Except if all you can feel_

_Is depression_

_It's a not-so-wonderful life_

They followed the same snowy path Danny had taken, silent the whole way until Tucker started humming a Christmas tune. The same one Danny had started humming earlier.

They both looked at each other, and laughed. Suddenly, Danny remembered the words to the song.

"_The first Noel the angels did sing, was to certain poor shepards in fields where they lay…in fields where they lay, keeping watch on their sheep. On a cold winters night that was so deep..." _Danny started singing, and then Tucker joined in.

"_Noel, noel, noel, noel. Born is the king of Israel…"_

No one at that moment cared if they were both horribly off-tune…no one cared that they looked like dirt-poor trash in their cheap winter coats. No one cared that they were out on the cold winter streets at 2 a.m….Christmas morning.

As they walked up to Danny's front door, they snuck in quietly. Jazz was still sleeping up in her room.

They stayed up all night in the living room, humming Christmas jingles together. And even though most people would be in bed dreaming of all the presents they would be receiving in the morning…they didn't care about any of that.

It was the best Christmas they had both ever had.


End file.
